clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
PSA Mission 3: Case of the Missing Coins
Case of the Missing Coins is the third PSA mission. In this mission, Rookie closes the vault in the Gift Shop and the coins are stuck to the ceiling. Walkthrough #Talk to Rookie – he will close the vault, unable to reopen it, as he forgot the combination. #Walk into the Gift Shop's Manager Room – turn right until you see a sofa, click underneath it and collect the paperclip and the disk. #Go to the computer – switch it on and insert the disk. Go to My Files -> Combination Number. It will show you some numbers – memorize them and go back down to the vault. #Put the combination in and open the vault. Go inside and you will see all the coins on the ceiling. Talk to Rookie, then G should call you on your Spy Phone – meet him in the HQ. He will show you a video. After that, talk to G and he will open a cabinet containing a set of keys – take the key in the top left corner. #Collect the flashlight on the green drawers (optional if you have the Night Vision Goggles) – then go back to the Gift Shop Manager's Room – open the door that says "To Roof". #Get the wrench from your Spy Phone and open the Power Box – then put the paper clip inside it. Pick up the piece of fur that is next to the drain and put it in your inventory. #Report back to the HQ and talk to G. Side mission #After G informs you of the blackout on the Night Club, go to the Town. Click on the brown crying penguin. #Go inside the Night Club – use the flashlight (or Night Vision Goggles) to navigate your way through the Night Club to the Boiler Room. In the Boiler Room there is a fuse box – you need to solve the puzzle to switch the power back on. #Go back to the HQ and talk to G. Congratulations! You completed Mission 3, claim your card and reward! Trivia *This mission marks the first ever appearance of Rookie. *This is the first mission to involve Herbert, however, he does not actually make an appearance. Gallery Sneak Peeks spy3nightclub2-fixed.jpg|A sketch from the blog, of the Night Club. townsketch1.jpg|A sketch of the Town Rooms Mission 3 Boiler Room.png|Boiler Room Mission 3 Gift Shop.png|Gift Shop Mission 3 Gift Shop Office.png|Gift Shop Office Mission 3 Gift Shop Roof.png|Gift Shop Rooftop Mission 3 Gift Shop Vault.png|Gift Shop Coin Vault Mission 3 HQ.png|HQ Mission 3 Night Club.png|Night Club Mission 3 Night Club power out.png|Night Club with power out Mission 3 Town.png|Town Mission 3 Town power out.png|Town with power out See also *PSA Secret Missions *Electromagnets Names in other languages SWF Mission *PSA Mission 3: Case of the Missing Coins Rooms *Boiler Room *Gift Shop *Gift Shop Vault *Gift Shop Office *Gift Shop Rooftop *HQ *Night Club *Town Minigames *Computer *Fuse Box *Vault Lock Misc *Drawer *Power Box *Under the Couch *Video Screen